LOVE LETTERS : XOXO
by LovePanda2T
Summary: "Kalau kau terlambat mengembalikkan buku lagi, aku akan menyita kartu keanggotanmu. Mengerti?" Dan Tao pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban sembari menatap laki-laki tampan dihadapannya. Ah, Tao jadi makin sebal dengannya. Kristao/Taoris.


L.O.V.E LETTERS : XOXO

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Kristao / Taoris

Cast : EXO

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary :

"Kalau kau terlambat mengembalikkan buku lagi, aku akan menyita kartu keanggotanmu. Mengerti?" Dan Tao pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban sembari menatap laki-laki tampan dihadapannya. Ah, Tao jadi makin sebal dengannya.

Note :

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO yang XOXO. Lagunya bagus banget. Serius! XD

***TMCY***

Sekarang hari Minggu pagi dan seperti remaja kebanyakan Tao masih malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mencoba menggapai jam weker yang sedari tadi terus saja berdering dengan masih menutup matanya dan bergelung dalam selimut, Tao malah tak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu. Mengerang malas, Tao bangkit dari posisinya dan memandang ke bawah tempat tidur dan melihat benda apa yang jatuh tadi.

"Oh? Hanya buku," Tao hendak kembali tidur ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan membuat matanya yang awalnya masih terlihat mengantuk menjadi terbuka lebar. Astaga!

"Aku lupa mengembalikan buku!" Tao berteriak nyaring sambil mengambil buku yang sedari tadi tergeletak dilantai.

Tanpa ba bi bu Tao menyimpan buku itu di atas meja belajarnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya menuju kamar mandi.

***TMCY***

Tiga hari yang lalu ia meminjam buku berjudul 'Cara-cara ampun menarik pasangan dengan Wushu' itu diperpustakaan kota. Sebenarnya buku itu hanya boleh dipinjam selama dua hari. Tapi, bukan salahnya ketika ia harus ikut acara kelasnya untuk menginap bersama. Awalnya pemuda panda itu berniat mengembalikan buku itu setelah pulang dari acara itu kemarin malam. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya lelah dan ia langsung tertidur setelah bertemu dengan tempat tidur dan boneka panda kesayangannya.

Memarkir sepedanya dengan asal-asalan, Tao segera berlari masuk ke Perpustakaan dan segera menemui Penjaga Perpus.

"Tante Wu, maafkan Tao karena terlambat mengembalikkan bukunya. Bbuing bbuing," Tao langsung saja menunjukkan aegyo-nya agar tidak didenda karena telat mengembalikkan buku. Hal yang selalu ampuh pada tante Penjaga Perpus yang baik itu.

Namun, harapan Tao tiba-tiba saja kandas karena yang berdiri dihadapannya –dan sempat ia beri aegyo itu ternyata bukan tante Wu melainkan seorang laki-laki nan tinggi yang kini menatap kearah Tao dengan pandangan heran. Astaga! Siapa dia?

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah aneh?" Dan kata-kata barusan benar-benar menohok hati Tao.

Mendadak ia teringat dengan kata-kata tante Wu tiga hari yang lalu. Tante Wu bilang kalau mulai hari Minggu ia akan pergi berlibur dengan suaminya dan anaknya tercinta akan menggantikan ia menjaga Perpustakaan. Oh? Laki-laki berwajah dingin ini anaknya tante Wu yang baik hati itu? Aish, Tao tak mau percaya.

"Heh, bocah! Jangan tiba-tiba melamun didepanku! Mengganggu!" Sungguh, Tao ingin sekali menghajar laki-laki tinggi itu dengan kemampuan bela dirinya. Tapi, ia mencoba bersabar dan menenangkan hatinya. Ia sedang malas membuat keributan.

Mengambil buku dari tas gendongnya, Tao kemudian menyerahkan buku itu pada anak tante Wu yang menyebalkan. "Aku mau mengembalikkan ini. ID-ku T69."

Dengan cepat laki-laki tinggi itu mengambil buku itu dan mulai mengeceknya di komputer. "Kau telat mengembalikannya, bocah," ucapnya kemudian dan membuat Tao makin kesal saja.

"Aku tahu," Tao melirik _name tag_ yang tersemat dikemeja Penjaga Perpus yang baru, " Yi Fan."

Kris mendelik saat mendengar bocah dihadapnnya menyebut namanya dengan tidak sopan. "Panggil aku Yi Fan gege karena aku yakin kau lebih muda dariku!" Kris menunjuk Tao dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli, Yi Fan."

Setelah saling melempar tatapan benci. Tao segera pergi dari Perpustakaan. Mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, sepanjang perjalan ia terus saja mengumpat pada laki-laki bernama Yi Fan yang sungguh menyebalkan itu.

"Yi Fan jelek!"

Ah, itu fitnah sekali, Tao.

***TMCY***

Kalau saja ia tidak diiming-imingi dengan boneka panda baru oleh kakaknya, Tao tidak mau ke Perpustakaan lagi. Demi Tuhan! Tao tidak mau kalau harus bertemu lagi dengan Kris.

Dengan malas Tao memasuki Perpustakaan. Saat itulah tatapan matanya langsung tertuju pada Kris yang kini tengah membaca buku.

Meski Tao tidak rela, ia harus mengakui kalau saat ini Kris terlihat sangat tampan. Ugh, Tao juga tidak kalah tampan, kok!

"Ini!" Tao langsung saja menyodorkan buku yang ia pegang hingga hampir mengenai wajah Kris yang sekarang melotot kearahnya.

"Kau lagi-lagi telat mengembalikan buku yang kau pinjam, bocah Panda."

Tao ingin sekali membela diri dengan mengatakan kalau buku ini buku yang dipinjam kakaknya yang tanpa izinnya meminjam memakai kartu anggotanya. Tapi Tao yakin sekali, laki-laki tinggi nan menyebalkan ini tak akan mau mengerti.

"Kalau kau terlambat mengembalikkan buku lagi, aku akan menyita kartu keanggotanmu. Mengerti?" Dan Tao pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban sembari menatap laki-laki tampan dihadapannya. Ah, Tao jadi makin sebal dengannya.

"Aku mengerti, Yi Fan," Dan satelah mengatakan hal itu Tao cepat-cepat keluar dari Perpustakaan karena Kris sudah siap untuk melemparnya dengan buku yang sangat tebal ditangannya.

***TMCY***

Tao kembali merutuk dalam hati karena harus kembali ke Perpustakaan. Ada tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan besok. Dan demi Tuhan Tao tidak akan mengerjakan tugasnya di Perpustakaan sekolah yang terkenal dengan hantu penunggunya! Tao sudah bersumpah tak akan ke sana sendirian! Dan karena itu akhirnya Tao mau tak mau harus ke Perpustakaan Kota. Menyebalkan.

Saat sampai Tao bisa melihat Kris yang tengah berkeliling membereskan buku. Tak begitu peduli, Tao mencari buku yang ia cari dan setelah ketemu ia segera mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku Perpustakaan dan segera mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hahh," tanpa sadar Tao menghela nafas. Tugasnya susah sekali! Tao bahkan hampir berteriak frustrasi karena tidak selesai-selesai mengerjakannya.

"Berhenti bertingkah berlebihan, bocah panda!" Tao mengangkat pandangan matanya yang semula menatap buku menjadi menatap laki-laki jangkung yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Terserahku, dong! Kau tak perlu ikut campur!" Tao menunjuk Kris dengan tidak sopan.

Dengan cepat Kris menarik tangan Tao dan menundukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Tao.

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur karena kau sekarang berada di Perpustakaan yang aku jaga!" Dengan sadis Kris menekan hidung mancung Tao dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya. "Aww!"

"Sesusah apa tugasmu itu memangnya, bocah?" Kris bertanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Tao yang memperlihatkan tatapan benci padanya.

"Hah? Memang apa pedulimu, Yi Fan?'" Setelah berkata seperti itu Tao langsung berteriak karena Kris dengan teganya memukul kepalanya dengan kamus Bahasa Inggris. "Yi Fan jelek!"

"Aku ini tampan, bocah. Dengar! Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas ini jadi kau akan semakin cepat pergi dari sini."

Tao sangat ingin menolak, tapi daripada besok ia harus dimarahi oleh Guru Bahasa Inggris yang pemarah itu, Tao tidak mau!

"Terserah."

Dengan itu Kris pun mulai mengajari Tao dan membantu remaja itu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Tao, pipinya selalu memerah saat wajah Kris sangat dekat dengannya.

Ah, apa kau jatuh cinta padanya, Tao?

***TMCY***

Tao tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi semenjak hari itu ia jadi semakin sering ke Perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kris itu pintar sekali ternyata. Dan ya, Tao membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Jadi tugas apalagi yang harus kau kerjakan, bocah?" Dan seperti biasa Kris akan duduk disampinnya.

"Matematika," jawab Tao sembari mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan benda lain. "Emm, Yi Fan,,," panggil Tao ragu.

"Apa, bocah?" Dan Kris langsung menatap heran Tao saat bocah itu kini memegang sebungkus _Cookies_.

"Ibuku yang membuatnya dan aku pikir kau mungkin saja mau,,," Tao tak berani menatap Kris dan lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Simpan saja dimeja, bocah. Kita akan memakannya bersama sambil mengerjakan tugasmu."

Saat itulah mendadak jantung Tao berdetak semakin kencang ketika Kris dengan tiba-tiba mengelus kepalannya.

"Ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya!"

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Tao tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat berada didekat Kris.

***TMCY***

Sekarang Tao tengah berguling-guling dilantai rumah dengan tidak elitnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja memikirkan Kris. Tao awalnya tidak mau mengkuinya, tapi sekarang ia pasrah saja. Ia selalu ingin bertemu dengan Kris, jantungnya juga selalu berdetak makin keras saat Kris didekatnya. Tao yakin 100% ia kini sudah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki tinggi itu!

Tao sebenarnya tidak peduli ia jatuh cinta pada Kris. Tapi, yang jadi masalah adalah ia sudah terlanjur bersikap tidak sopan pada Kris dan tentu saja Kris tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan bocah kurang ajar macam dirinya. Tuhan, Tao menyesal!

Dan kini Tao hanya bisa meratap dalam hati sembari berdoa pada Tuhan agar diberi kemudian dalam urusan percintaanya.

Amin.

***TMCY***

Hari ini Tao kembali berada di Perpustakaan mengerjakan tugas sembari dibantu Kris yang selalu duduk disampingnya.

"Tao," pemuda panda yang awalnya sibuk menekuni bukunya langsung saja beralih menatap Kris. Tumben sekali laki-laki itu memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya karena biasanya tak jauh dari kata 'bocah' atau 'panda'. "Ada apa?"

Kris mengusap kepala Tao, hal yang belakangan ini menjadi kebiasaan barunya sebelum menjawab. "Minggu depan Ibuku sudah pulang dari liburannya. Jadi,,," Kris tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Meski begitu, Tao tahu sekali maksud dari laki-laki tampan itu.

"Oh…" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Tao sebagai jawabannya. Mendengar berita itu membuat Tao sedih, sangat sedih. Tapi, Tao tak ingin Kris mengetahuinya.

Dan setelahnya hanya kesunyian yang menemani mereka berdua.

***TMCY***

Tao benar-benar tidak mau Kris berhenti menjadi Penjaga Perpustakaan. Tapi, memangnya dia bisa apa untuk mencegahnya? Dia tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Kris dan tidak memiliki kuasa akan Perpustakaan. Karena itu, setidaknya ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Kris pergi.

Tao harus menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Kris!

***TMCY***

Sembari memilih-milih buku, sesekali mata Tao melirik ke arah Kris. Setelah menemukan buku yang cukup membuatnya tertarik, ia pun berjalan kearah laki-laki tampan itu.

Tao menyerahkan buku itu pada Kris. Ya, ini rencananya. Ia akan meminjam buku itu hingga besok. Dan ketika ia harus mengembalikannya, ia akan menyelipkan surat cinta di buku itu. Ah, ide yang sungguh brilian menurutnya!

Saat Kris masih sibuk dengan tugasnya, tiba-tiba Ponsel Tao berdering.

"Hallo," Tao membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kris dan berjalan menjauh. "Ah, ya. Besok aku datang, kok. Tenang saja. Ya. Bye~"

Teman satu Club Wushu-nya tiba-tiba menelepon untuk memastikan ia hadir dilatihan besok. Tak aneh karena beberapa kali pemuda panda satu ini bolos latihan karena memilh untuk menemui Kris disini.

Tao kembali menghampiri Kris yang kini sudah selesai mendata bukunya.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya tepat waktu. Sungguh!" Tao mengambil buku yang ia pinjam kedalam tasnya. "Bye bye, Yi Fan gege!"

Dan Tao pun pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih terheran-heran.

Sejak kapan anak panda itu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'gege'?

***TMCY***

Sebelum mulai menulis surat cinta untuk Kris, Tao mencoba mencari inspirasi dari buku kumpulan puisi yang ia pinjam tadi. Membalik-balik halaman buku itu dengan semangat, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari sana.

Benda jatuh yang awalnya terselip di buku itu ternyata adalah sebuah amplop berwarna merah. Tao sangat kaget ketika namanya tertulis dipermukaannya. Dengan segera ia membuka amplop tersebut dan mengambil kertas putih dengan hiasan berwarna merah disekitarnya. Cepat-cepat ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan memulai membaca isinya.

_Untuk Huang Zi Tao tercinta,_

_Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku menulis surat ini. Aku bukan orang yang puitis. Aku juga bukan orang yang selalau berkata-kata manis. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti._

_Tapi, sebentar lagi aku harus pergi. Meski begitu, aku tidak mau pergi begitu saja. Setidaknya aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang terus aku pendam ini kepadamu. Sesuatu yang entah kenapa sulit kukatakan langsung padamu._

_Aku mencintaimu, Tao._

_Rasanya aneh memang, karena pada awalnya aku sangat kesal denganmu yang tidak sopan itu. Tapi, semakin sering aku bertemu denganmu, semakin sering pula aku memperhatikanmu. Dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu._

_Wajahmu yang cemberut setiap mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang sulit, wajah galakmu saat aku mulai mengejekmu, wajah bahagiamu saat berhasil membuatku marah. Aku menyukainya. Juga bagaimana kau tersenyum dan memandangku. Aku amat menyukai semua itu._

_Matamu, mata segelap malam yang entah mengapa memancarkan cahaya bulan. Tingkah lucumu, caramu berbicara, suaramu. Semua itu menyinari hari-hari ku yang awalnya sepi. Aku tergila-gila padamu, makhluk Tuhan paling indah._

_Wo Ai Ni, Huang Zi Tao. Wo Ai Ni Zheme Duo. Zhen De Ai Ni._

_Tao, kumohon jawab pernyataan cintaku ini. Kau tak perlu bilang 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'. Aku ingin kau menjawab perasaan ini dengan caraku. Biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja._

_Kalau kau menerima cintaku, datang dan ciumlah aku._

_Kalau kau menolak cintaku, peluklah aku dan biarkan pelukan ini menjadi penghibur hatiku yang terluka._

_Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Tao. I Love you._

_Dari Wu Yi Fan yang terperangkap dalam jerat cintamu._

Tao diam terpaku setelah membaca surat itu. Namun, detik berikutnya ia segera berlari keluar dari rumahnya dan mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang.

Dengan tergesa-gesa pemuda panda itu masuk ke dalam Perpustakaan dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Yi Fan!"

Kris yang tengah sibuk menyusun buku ke dalam rak segera menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan membalikan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati Tao yang berlari menerjang tubuhnya.

Dan dengan segera Tao mengecup bibir Kris dengan seluruh cintanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yi Fan ge."

Dan wajah dingin Kris langsung menampakan pancaran bahagia yang sungguh terlihat. Ia rengkuh tubuh Tao dalam pelukan hangatnya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tao. Sangat mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu," Kris mengulang kata-kata sayang yang ia tulis dalam surat cintanya.

Kris kemudian mengangkat tubuh Tao dan mendudukkannya diatas meja. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya diantara tubuh pemuda panda itu.

"Kau suka surat cintaku?"

Tao mengangguk sembari menahan wajah Kris yang hendak kembali menciumnya. "Tapi, kenapa warna amplop-nya harus merah? Aneh!"

"Apanya yang aneh? Warna merah itu melambangkan cinta yang membara, kau tahu?" Kris ingin mencium Tao lagi tapi kembali ditahan oleh pemuda itu.

"Karena sekarang kita sudah berpacaran, jangan tiba-tiba pergi, ok?" Kris mengangguk. "Beri aku nomor teleponmu, alamat rumahmu, semuannya! Ok?" Kris kembali mengangguk.

"Ah! Satu lagi! Sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun. Jangan lupa berikan aku hadiah!"

"Tentu saja, tuan Putri," jawab Kris sembari mencubit pipi Tao yang wajahnya tiba-tiba cemberut. "Aku laki-laki, Yi Fan! Jangan panggil aku Putri!" Dan Kris pun hanya mengangguk –lagi, sebagai balasan.

"Aku juga punya permintaan untukmu."

"Apa?" Tanya Tao sembari memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Berhubung Perpustakaan sedang sepi dan hanya ada kita berdua disini, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu?"

"Melakukan apa?" Tao semakin memiringkan kepalanya. Masih tidak mengerti maksud senyuman Kris yang mencurigakan itu.

"Melakukan sesuatu seperti,,, membuat anak mungkin, Tao-er." Kris mengecup lagi bibir kucing Tao.

Dan detik berikutnya Kris sudah terkapar dilantai setelah mendapat tendangan maut Tao tepat diperutnya.

"Dasar Yi Fan mesum!"

THE END

Gimana? Gimana? Manis ga ceritanaya? XD

Kris mesyumm! XD

Setelah ini aku bakal bikin lanjutannya yang terinspirasi dari lagu Lucky. Ditunggu, ya :D

Ga lupa, buat yang udah baca, minta Review nya dong ;DDD


End file.
